Animagos – Just A Little Secret
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Aquele era mais um segredo entre tantos que seriam feitos naqueles anos de convivência.   Surgira enfim Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho. FIC DEDICADA À SOUHAIT!


_**Animagos – Just A Little Secret.**_

_**Fic dedicada à Souhait (uma amizade como a sua é aquela que ficará marcada para sempre. Obrigada por todo o apoio esse ano. Fiz essa fanfic falando exatamente de amizade. Uma amizade como a dos marotos é um exemplo e como eu sei que você a preza tanto, fiz com carinho essa shortfic. Espero que goste. Te amo muito, amiga.)**_

Aquele dia amanhecera de acordo com o humor de Remus Lupin. As nuvens carregadas obscureciam os raios solares, dando ao dia um aspecto muito mais melancólico. Remus tinha a aparência doentia e deprimente. Olheiras profundas marcavam seu rosto, revelando que não tivera uma de suas melhores noites.

O fato de estar destinado a contar seu maior segredo não ajudava a melhorar sua deplorável aparência. Sentia-se derrotado. Era jovem, mas nunca se sentira tão velho, desgastado. Era como se a vida tivesse passado toda naqueles curtos minutos de reflexão, em que tomara a decisão.

Não podia continuar mentindo para seus melhores amigos, principalmente após eles se demonstrarem tão fiéis a ele. Estava destinado a isso? Após anos sem uma real amizade, em que criara uma barreira contra todos aqueles que pudessem machucá-lo, achou o significado de amizade verdadeira e tudo acabaria naquele momento? Não. Não se pudesse impedir. Além do mais, ele duvidava que os marotos fossem capazes de algo tão sujo e repugnante como desdenhá-lo. Era capaz de Sirius sorrir divertido e aderir à idéia de virar lobisomem. Não que ele fosse permitir aquele feito. Pela primeira vez sentia-se em casa. Qualquer lugar onde estivesse com os amigos, era sua casa. Encontrara um grupo que poderia chamar de seu.

Mas há algumas semanas, James, Sirius e Peter haviam começado a desconfiar que algo estava acontecendo. Não tinha como esconder do grupo mais encrenqueiro que ele saía tarde da noite e só voltava no dia seguinte. Quando voltava! Às vezes acabava indo direto à Ala Hospitalar, fazer uma visitinha a enfermeira. Todos os fatores estavam incentivando Remus a contar a verdade aos seus amigos. Se tudo desse certo, nenhum sairia **tão **magoado e ele arrancaria aquele peso de sua consciência.

Era como se tivessem acendido um novo fogo dentro dele. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto ao imaginar James, Sirius e Peter delirando com suas histórias de lobisomem. Seria uma das primeiras regras que teria infringido em Hogwarts. Como Sirius ficaria orgulhoso dele. Mostrando-se um verdadeiro maroto e digno daquele título. Finalmente poderia compartilhar seus segredos com alguém de sua idade, que pudesse entender seus temores e receios. Seu futuro já não pareceria tão incerto com eles ao seu lado. A faísca que se acendera dentro dele crescia a cada pensamento otimista.

A porta do quarto foi aberta com força, fazendo Remus sentar-se mais ereto na cama.

-... Então eu disse para ele aprender a duelar, que depois a gente conversava – a voz grave de Sirius preencheu o quarto. Ele narrava mais algum de seus feitos com toda a certeza. James e Peter riam ao seu lado. James possuía um brilho no olhar, deixando seus olhos ainda mais calorosos e com um ar divertido. Peter praticamente bajulava Sirius, seguindo-o de perto e vendo seus movimentos. Os três pararam ao ver Remus olhando-os com um olhar assustado. Sirius olhou de esguelha para o amigo, desconfiando que tivesse aprontado algo. James observou a aparência fantasmagórica de Remus e foi para o lado do mesmo.

- Por que você não foi tomar café? – Perguntou solidário. Remus deu de ombros. Pode sentir o tom de preocupação de James, embora ele quisesse esconder.

- Não estava com fome – murmurou em uma voz fraca. Sirius aproximou-se de Remus, pegando-o no rosto de forma um pouco bruta e examinando-o como faria um curandeiro. O garoto achou aquela atitude um pouco engraçada.

- O que aconteceu com você? Sua aparência está pior do que a do Barão Sangrento.

James, Sirius e Peter postaram-se em frente à Remus. Esse apenas suspirou. Estava na hora de revelar a verdade, mesmo que fosse super inconveniente.

- Eu tenho algo para contar. – Declarou Remus. Os três a sua frente se entreolharam.

- Então fala – pediu James aflito. – Juramos te ajudar.

- Bem... não tem como vocês me ajudarem – Remus falou tão baixo que os marotos tiveram que se curvarem para ouvir. Aluado fechou os olhos, reunindo um pouco mais de coragem. Todos esperaram apreensivos.

- Eu sou um lobisomem.

Abriu os olhos para ver a reação dos amigos. James franziu o cenho tentando absorver o que fora dito; Peter arregalara os olhos e as mãos voaram até sua boca aberta; Sirius havia cruzado os braços, e em seus olhos negros podia ser visto curiosidade e uma pitada de diversão. Depois de alguns segundos, foi o último quem falou:

- Então... – começou sorrindo de lado. Remus respirou um pouco mais aliviado. – Alguma outra revelação? Alguém aqui é um vampiro?

- Você é patético, Six – murmurou James, mas um sorriso aparecera em seus lábios. – Não acredito que você possa pensar na aposta nesse momento.

- Em que outro momento eu pensaria? – Perguntou Sirius indignado. Remus balançou negativamente a cabeça, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo. Aposta? Que raios de aposta era aquela? Não era para eles estarem com...

- Medo – exclamou Remus atraindo todas as atenções para ele. Sirius e James que estavam a ponto de começarem um duelo encararam o outro amigo. – Vocês não estão com medo?

James piscou os olhos, atordoado. Rabicho olhou para os lados em busca de apoio, mas Sirius estava ocupado demais revirando os olhos.

- Não – disse James entediado.

- Sim – Peter exclamou com convicção.

- Talvez – Sirius lançou um olhar furtivo para Remus. Esse encolheu os ombros. – Você pretende me matar?

- Sirius! – Exclamou James enquanto Remus arregalava os olhos.

- Estou brincando – Sirius deu um soquinho no ombro de Remus. – Eu sabia que no fundo Remus Lupin era um animal!

- Sirius, eu vou te quebrar a cara! – Prometeu James. Remus encarava Peter, que olhava tudo meio atemorizado.

- Você está realmente muito assustado? – Perguntou receoso e com um leve tom de mágoa. Sirius revirou os olhos enquanto puxava a cabeça de Peter para bagunçar seus cabelos.

- Ele fica assustado até se um rato passa pelo caminho dele imagina um lobisomem! Relaxa Lupin, nós ainda somos fãs de carteirinha do seu fã clube.

Remus ficou vermelho e encarou furioso, Sirius. Esse pareceu se divertir ao despertar a fúria do amigo.

- Já falei para parar com isso. Aquelas garotas são acéfalas por criarem um fã clube de alguém tão idiota como eu.

- Começaram os elogios. Lupin, você se auto-mutila cara! – James bagunçou o cabelo. – Que coisa de masoquista.

- Team Remus Lupin! – Sirius ergueu os braços levando um travesseiro no meio da cara. – Lobisomem malvado!

Remus ia responder, mas James falou mais rápido:

- Admito que estou aliviado – comentou sentando-se ao lado de Remus. – Pensei que você estivesse fugindo à noite para se drogar. Além do mais... a gente já desconfiava de algo assim.

- Você prefere que eu seja um lobisomem a um drogado? – Perguntou Remus sem acreditar. – E como assim vocês desconfiavam? Quero dizer, muito? Estava tão na cara? – Ele parecia em pânico. Será que mais alguém tinha reparado?

- Estava, mas eu optei por achar que você era um vampiro ou um Inferi. – Sirius riu. – Seria muito mais divertido e aterrorizante! Tocaríamos o terror em Hogwarts. Mas o Jay falou que era mais fácil eu estar insano.

- Essa opção é sempre a mais cabível – murmurou James sorrindo de lado. Sirius sorriu para o amigo.

- Então eu perdi a aposta. Droga – Sirius tirou algumas moedas do bolso e entregou a James, que adquiriu um brilho nos olhos. – Dá próxima vez eu aposto que o ranhoso é filho de ogro. Vai ser muito mais cabível, como você mesmo diz.

Sirius e James repararam que Remus não se mexia. Ainda estava atordoado.

- Acho que ele ainda não absorveu bem a verdade cabeluda – ironizou Sirius sacudindo Remus pelo ombro. James ignorou o ato do amigo e balançou Peter para ver se ele acordava.

- A questão é... como reverter isso? – James perguntou. Sirius parou de sacudir Lupin e concordou com a cabeça. Remus os encarou incrédulo.

- Como assim "como reverter isso"? – Gaguejou nervosamente. Que ele soubesse não existia nenhuma poção que mudasse o fato dele ser lobisomem. Aquilo era para sempre, então do que seus amigos estavam falando? – Vocês não querem saber como foi?

- Uma coisa de cada vez – falou Sirius. – Lá vem o Remus querendo se gabar das suas lutas contra o mal e seus contos de fadas. Agora estamos decidindo o nosso futuro, dá licença cabeludinho? Você não é mais o foco da conversa, acostume-se. Ou você acha que só você tem o direito de se divertir nas noites de Lua Cheia? O James já estava até pensando em parar de brincar com as galinhas pretas e o sangue, para mudar a rotina. Além do mais... para onde você vai nessas noites? Caçar uns coelhinhos indefesos? Ou reproduzir sua espécie?

- Casa dos Gritos – contou Remus tentando entender de onde surgiam tantas piadas do cérebro de Sirius. Um silêncio se fez no quarto. Sirius parecia triste com a realidade.

Estava absurdamente claro, na concepção dos marotos, que Remus não poderia passar por aquilo sozinho. Eles nem conseguiam imaginar como ele passara em todos aqueles anos.

- Te ajudaremos. Você não enfrentará essa barra toda, sozinho. Nem que para isso nós tenhamos que nos transformar em lobisomens. Não estava nos meus objetivos para o futuro, mas eu posso acrescentar isso. Basta você nos morder e tal, aí eu mudo um pouco o meu calendário. Nunca poderei sair com a Lily nas noites de Lua Cheia. Bom... eu me acostumo com isso – James refletia em voz alta. Remus sorriu acanhado ao ver os planos entusiasmados do amigo. Era possível aquilo estar realmente lhe acontecendo?

- Virar lobisomem? – Sirius refletiu por um momento. – Acho que não combina com o meu estilo. Acho que eu estou mais para um animal de porte, e não magrelo e horrível. Sem ofensas Remus! Sabemos que você nunca foi o mais bonito do grupo. Que tal um outro animal para mim? Tipo... sei lá...

- Um veado? – Perguntou James rindo. Sirius mandou-lhe um gesto feio.

- O feitiço cairá contra o feiticeiro – rogou a praga, que funcionaria depois de um tempo.

- Acho que estou mais para um lobo... – pensou Sirius com os olhos brilhando. – Quem sabe se eu puder me transformar em um cachorro...

- Vai ficar pior do que já é... tenho pena das meninas – disse James bagunçando o cabelo.

- As meninas amam cachorros, está legal? – Sirius estreitou os olhos para James. – Quero ver quando você tiver chifres!

- Eu não vou ter chifres! – Exclamou James com raiva. Peter olhava de um para o outro. Remus tinha o rosto iluminado diante de uma ideia.

- Bom... existe algo que a professora de Feitiços andou conversando comigo – contou encabulado. James revirou os olhos.

- Eu sempre soube da sua queda por essa professora – Remus ficou vermelho diante da acusação de James.

- Nojento – murmuraram Peter e Sirius, juntos.

- O que você tem na sua mente lupina? – Perguntou James, curioso. Remus sorriu com vergonha, como se estivesse prestes a cometer um grande delito.

- Vocês já ouviram falar em Animagos?

Os quatro marotos se encararam, todos com o mesmo brilho nos olhos.

Lá fora, ao olhar pela janela, Remus constatou que o dia clareara assim como seu humor.

Surgira enfim Aluado, Almofadinhas, Pontas e Rabicho.

Remus nunca poderia desconfiar que graças a sua coragem e ousadia de revelar a verdade, confiando em seus melhores amigos, todo o destino seria mudado.

Mais do que nunca ele acreditou naquelas pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado, e todas as faíscas dentro dele já estavam em seu exterior, juntando-se com as dos outros marotos.

Aquele era mais um segredo entre tantos que seriam feitos naqueles anos de convivência.

Era mais um elo conectando aqueles quatro, que nunca imaginaram que estariam ligados a vários acontecimentos no futuro...

_Ooo000ooO_

_N/a: Bom, é isso aí. Espero que gostem, gente. Eu fiz essa fanfic em um caderno e depois fui passando a limpo para o PC. Eu sempre fico imaginando como deve ser cada cena dos marotos. E como a J.K. não escreveu, não custa nada nós deixarmos um pouquinho da nossa imaginação presente nas fanfics. _

_Comentem se gostaram, ou se não gostaram também._

_Beijos._

_PS: Me inspirei na música Firework para escrever esse pequeno conto._


End file.
